


In Position

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Control, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Slut Shaming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: His hands were shaking, his thighs were quivering and his chest felt tight. He could barely breathe with the way his heart was thumping in his throat, but he knew it was only temporarily. He would be able to breathe soon. Only a few more minutes. He looked down at himself, closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. He was in position.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 28
Kudos: 112





	In Position

Armie locked his car and slipped the key in his pocket. He ran a hand through his hair, shaggy and soft without product and punched in the code to the entrance of the building in front of him. The door buzzed and he pushed it open, letting himself in and making sure it fell shut behind him. As he walked through the halls on his way to his office, he could feel his stomach twisting a little. He knew it was because he was going to see Timothée and he wanted to scold himself for it.

He had been introduced to Timmy by his uncle. The boy had cleaned his pool as a summer job and had been invited to the last barbecue of the season. Armie had fallen hard for his boyish grin and his wife had noticed it. He had ignored the raging butterflies in his stomach and tried to forget about him in the following weeks, but Liz had called him out on it and told him to go for it. She had known of Armie’s bisexuality since before they had started dating and his lust for men wasn’t a problem for her. She had made Armie promise that he would still love her and be there for their daughter, before she had forced him to go on a date with Timmy and the rest is history.

They had been together for years, it was ridiculous that he was still excited to a point where he felt like a teenager all over again. 

Since he had started his own advertising agency, he hadn’t been able to see Timmy as frequently as he used to and he knew that they were both feeling the effects of it. His relationship with Timmy was comfortably easy and horrifically difficult at the same time. Sometimes just seeing his boyfriend, spending time with him, sneaking him a kiss here and there was enough to fulfill his need for him, but every once in a while, he just wanted to… Tie him up and spank his ass. Get _inside_ him. Most of the time Timmy loved provoking him as well. It was horrible, really, but his wife understood, so he wasn’t going to stop himself.

Things were looking up today. They had planned to spend all day in his office. Timmy had promised that he would go through his never ending paperwork with him, since the kid was smart beyond his years and knew what he was doing. It was just what he needed. Oddly enough, spending time by doing the simplest of things was what made him feel the most connected to his lover. It was intimate in a strange way and he would never be able to share that with anyone else. On top of that, being alone with Timmy all day was going to give them the chance to be physically intimate as well. He had missed his submissive little baby and he couldn’t wait to kiss him senseless. He had already spotted Timmy’s car outside, so he was planning to do just that as soon as he walked through the door.

When he reached the door to his office, he punched in another code and it clicked open immediately. He had expected to be greeted by Timmy’s singing voice, which was usually the case, but his ears only picked up dead silence. He stepped over the threshold and threw the door shut behind him, before he stopped in his tracks.

What he was greeted with, was the sight of Timothée’s kneeling form. His head was lowered, his hands were resting on his slightly spread thighs and his body was shivering. He was also naked as the day he was born. When Armie moved a little closer, he could see that his lover’s erection was twitching between his legs, dripping pre come all over the wooden floor. Armie’s stomach tightened.

“What is this?” he asked, walking up to Timmy until he was standing in front of him, close enough to smell his arousal. “Timothée, look at me.” The boy immediately did as he was told and looked up at Armie with pleading eyes. His cheeks were flushed and he was biting his bottom lip, a nervous trait that Armie usually found to be cute as hell. 

“I wanted to surprise you… Sir,” Timmy whispered. Armie cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms in front of his chest.

“This isn’t surprising me, Tim,” he scolded his lover. “This is being so disgustingly desperate that you couldn’t even ask for it nicely.”

“Armie, I-,”

“You address me with ‘Sir.’ Look at yourself, Timothée.” The younger boy lowered his head again and Armie could see that his hands were shaking.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Timmy whispered. He looked defeated, but his cock twitched violently and Armie knew that this turned him on. It was why they worked like this.

“You can be such a slut sometimes,” Armie spat and Timmy whimpered, bringing his hands up to cover his groin. “No, hands behind your back,” the older man demanded. Timmy squeaked and hurried to obey. He was entirely exposed now and Armie could feel himself harden in his jeans. He went over to his desk and pulled on one of the drawers. It flew open and its contents rattled as he rummaged through them. He was so certain that he had seen a piece of rope in there. Feeling victorious when his fingers finally touched the object, he yanked it out and slammed the drawer shut. When he turned back to Timmy, he caught him shoving his hand behind his back as quickly as he could, making himself look guilty and anxious for the consequences.

“God, it’s the same with you every time,” Armie muttered disapprovingly. “You have no self-control, you provoke me, you act like a slut…” He strode back to Timmy and crouched down behind him. His lover took a shuddery breath, but chose not to comment on what Armie had said, which was, in Armie’s opinion, the first smart move he had made. He tied the rope around Timmy’s wrists and made sure it wasn’t tying off his blood circulation, before he stood back up and went around the boy, standing in front of him. “Up,” he said, tapping Timmy’s chin and he immediately lifted his head, shifting his hazy eyes on Armie’s.

“S-Sir,” he whispered, but Armie shook his head.

“You will not say a word. Do you hear me?” Timmy nodded and swallowed thickly. Armie brought his hands to the button on his jeans and flicked it open. He lowered the zipper, pushed his jeans down over his crotch and hooked his thumbs behind the waistband of his underwear. Timothée followed the movements of his hands and licked his lips, greedy for what was hidden there. 

“Open up,” Armie demanded and Timmy parted his mouth, sticking his tongue out a little. Armie smirked and pushed his underwear down, letting his cock spring free from its confines, before he settled the waistband behind his balls. He wrapped his hand around his manhood and brought it to Timmy’s mouth. He gently thumbed his foreskin back and tapped the smooth head against Timmy’s tongue. His mouth was always soft and pliant, eager to be filled and it was one or Armie’s favorite activities. Pushing his rock hard cock between Timmy’s lips felt like heaven. Like slipping his cock into a velvet tunnel. It was no different from when his wife would do this for him, but he wasn’t ashamed to admit that no one could suck cock like Timmy could. Armie hummed and rubbed the tip back and forth over his lover’s tongue, cupping his cheek with his other hand.

“Nnh,” Timmy keened, his eyes admiring Armie’s face from underneath thick eyelashes. 

“Gorgeous,” Armie praised softly, before he slipped his hand into Timmy’s chocolate brown curls and pushed his cock into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat. Timmy’s eyes watered and he gagged briefly, before he quickly recovered and relaxed his throat. Armie smirked and watched his cock slip in and out of the boy’s mouth, his plush lips tightly secured around his shaft. He had discovered, during their first weeks together, that there was absolutely nothing more beautiful than his submissive boyfriend, down on his knees with pleading eyes and slightly parted, inviting lips. Even to this day there had been no one else who could satisfy him so thoroughly. They were truly the same in every aspect. This domination and submission play had developed naturally and it hadn’t been discussed. Timothée had bought a pair of handcuffs, right before their second anniversary. He had knelt down on his bedroom floor, offered them to his lover and that had been it.

Timmy whimpered and Armie could see that his thighs were quivering. When he shot a glance at Timmy’s groin, he knew why and he didn’t know if he wanted to scold him or feel proud. Timmy’s cock looked painfully hard and jerked heavily between his thighs. Strings of pre come ran down from the tip, coating the hardwood floorboard beneath him. Armie knew that his boyfriend got a kick out of this and that it wasn’t very difficult for him to come hands free. He had absolutely no control over it, either. His stomach twisted in arousal and he decided in that moment that he wanted to see how far he could go, before Timmy was forced into orgasm with no touch to ride the wave.

He pulled his erection free from between Timmy’s lips, gently massaging his jaws so that they wouldn’t lock. Timmy gulped, took a couple of deep breaths, before he lowered his head, keeping his eyes on the floor. Armie tucked his cock back into his boxers and slowly moved around Timmy, kneeling down behind him. 

“Feeling desperate yet?” he asked, his voice low and soft. He placed his chin on Timmy’s shoulder and his hands went to his hips. Timmy gasped at the touch, but didn’t make a sound. Instead, he nodded and tilted his head a little, letting it rest against Armie’s. 

“You’re dripping all over the floor, Timothée,” the older man said accusingly and Timmy’s adam’s apple bobbed. “You’re so wet. Is it hard to control?”

Timmy nodded again and shifted his knees a little, trying to get more comfortable, but Armie didn’t feel the need to help him. He had chosen to kneel down and submit to him. Comfort was not something that stood high on Armie’s priority list when Timmy chose to behave like this. 

“But you want to please me, right?” Armie lisped in his ear. “You so desperately want to show me that you can control yourself... However, you’ve forgotten the most important thing.”

The younger boy closed his eyes and exhaled a shuddery breath. Armie knew that his lover was aware of what he meant. Timmy’s extreme sensitivity was absolutely defenseless against Armie’s touches without something to push the pressure down. Timmy had forgotten to put on a cock ring and Armie took pleasure out of the fearful shudder that ran up and down his boyfriend’s spine.

“You deserve the punishment,” he told Timmy, moving his hands forward. “Because you know that it’s coming, right?” His left palm covered Timmy’s lower stomach and kept him grounded while the other hand slipped down over his thigh.

“Sir, S-Sir,” Timmy tried, but Armie shook his head and pressed a kiss to the boy’s temple. 

“You can prevent it, but we both know that you can’t control yourself.” He moved his hand between Timmy’s thighs and let his fingers hover over his erection. “Try it anyway, okay?” he suggested, before he placed one finger over the tip of Timmy’s cock and stroked down the wet slit, over his frenulum. 

Timmy’s back arched, he bucked his hips and threw his head back against Armie’s shoulder as a strong wave of upcoming release attacked his body. Armie drew his hand back and watched Timmy fight the inevitable for a moment, before his lover keened and shot a thick spurt of come across the floorboards. It was followed by a few useless drops, before it stopped. His body slumped down against Armie’s, he whimpered in the back of his throat and he shook uncontrollably, feeling nowhere near satisfied after an orgasm that hadn’t been able to finish itself without stimulation. His cock remained painfully hard, even more so now than before and Armie had to bite his lip to suppress a chuckle.

“Look at you, shooting ruined orgasms all over the floor, because you are so…” Armie pressed a soft kiss against his neck. “Desperate for my touch,” he finished, licking a stripe up over Timmy’s pulse point. 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Timmy panted, resting his back against Armie’s front. The older man knew that his boyfriend was craving affection right now, but he hadn’t deserved it. He got back up to his feet and lifted Timmy under his arms, helping him up. He granted Timmy a few seconds to let the feeling in his legs return, before he guided him over to the wall, decorated with rough, grainy wallpaper.

“How many do you think you deserve?” he asked, running a hand over Timothée’s buttock. 

“Sir, no,” his lover immediately pleaded. “Please, don’t make me stand up for this.”

“Fifteen?” Armie went on, ignoring his lover’s pleas. “Twenty, maybe?”

“Please… Please, let me-,”

“No, Timothée.” Armie’s voice was stern and a lot louder, disregarding Timmy’s whimpers. “I walk into my office, under the impression that we are going to go through my paperwork and I find you on your knees, desperately soiling the place. Then, you come without my permission, showing me once again that you completely lack any form of self-control. Do you really think you deserve special treatment today?”

The younger boy rested his forehead against the wall and chose to stay quiet, shaking his head instead. His legs were shaking and Armie noticed that he had balled his fists where they were tied behind his back. They rested against his ass and Armie gently moved them out of the way, placing them a little higher up on his lower back. 

“Keep them here,” he commanded, leaning in close to Timmy’s ear. “I’m going with twenty.” 

He placed his left hand on Timothée’s hip to steady his boyfriend, making sure that he stayed right where he was, before he lifted the other one and let it come down on his Timmy’s rear cheek with force. 

“One,” Timothée hissed breathlessly and Armie smirked. His lover may be desperate and slutty from time to time, he may beg and he may protest against punishment, but he had gotten very good at remembering the rules. He would count, even if it meant that he would have to spend his last breath on it.

“Two,” Timmy mumbled, after Armie slapped him across his other cheek, leaving behind a sharp red handprint. He sped up the pace and repeatedly spanked his baby boy, until he was shaking and whimpering. They had reached the fourteenth blow to his ass, when he finally broke.

“Please, stop… It hurts, Sir, please,” he cried, trying to scoot closer to the wall.

“Twenty, Timothée. Keep counting,” Armie merely told him, spanking him again. Timmy shouted in pain, but managed to count, until Armie had reached the twentieth smack to his behind. Armie released his grip on his hip and he sagged against the wall, the side of his face pushed up against the wallpaper. He took a few deep breaths and tried to determine if he was steady enough on his legs to move himself or if he should just sink back down to his knees. He could hear Armie moving away from him, but he didn’t have the energy to look up and see where he was going. Instead, he accepted his fate and closed his eyes.

When Armie appeared behind him again and gently touched his bound wrists, Timothée finally found the courage to look up. Armie was holding a pair of scissors and smiled sweetly.

“I’m going to cut the rope and then I’m helping you to the couch,” he announced, before he started cutting through the thick rope around his wrists. It only took a few seconds before it fell to the floor and Timmy flexed his wrists, bringing them up to his chest to push himself back from the wall. Armie wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him to the couch in the corner of his office, knowing that Timmy wouldn’t be stable enough to move there by himself. He never was, after a spanking.

Instead of letting Timmy decline on the couch, he moved him to stand by the armrest and with one small push between his shoulder blades, Timmy fell over. He was only just able to catch himself on his hands, before his face hit the seat of the couch. 

“Wha-... Armie!” he shrieked, trying to scamper up right, but Armie crowded up behind him and kept him in place with firm hands on his hips.

“If you’re going to throw complaints at me right now, I’d be happy to dole out another twenty,” he hissed, digging his fingers into his lover’s skin. “It’s your call.”

Timmy swallowed and quickly shook his head, the tone in Armie’s voice almost as intimidating to him as the threat of being spanked again. All he had wanted was for Armie to have his way with him. To _dominate_ him and grant him with the form of pleasure he so desperately desired. He had taken the spanking, maybe he had even liked it, although that wasn’t always as easy to admit, but he would definitely not be able to handle another one.

“Good,” Armie said, arousal dripping from his voice. Timmy couldn’t help but smile. This wasn’t one-sided pleasure, it never was. They enjoyed this equally.

“Sir?” Timmy spoke up, his voice barely more than a whisper, but Armie had heard. 

“What?” 

Timmy dropped his chin to his chest and closed his eyes. “I love you,” he said quietly. He could hear Armie shuffle around behind him, but he didn’t dare to look up. A drawer opened, clothing rustled and then Armie’s naked thighs were pressed up against his, his erection slipping in between the crease of his abused ass.

“I love you too,” the older man eventually said, dropping a quick kiss against his spine. Timmy lifted his head and turned to look at his lover, but Armie glared at him and pressed him back down with one of his hands. “Face forward.”

The cap of the lube clicked loudly in the otherwise silent room and Timmy could hear how Armie slicked himself up, either his fingers, his cock or both. That, he couldn’t tell for sure. The bottle fell to the floor and Timmy only had the time to take one deep breath, before Armie’s fingers were pushing inside of him, two at once. His lover was careful and experienced, which Timmy was entirely grateful for. He didn’t need much to get ready, but he was always grateful for the fact that Armie made sure that he didn’t hurt. The fingers inside him thrust back and forth, curling every now and then to stimulate his prostate. Armie knew every trick in the book of Timothée to get him to open up fast and easy. Timmy keened and gasped for air, digging his fingers into the fabric of the couch seat. 

“Okay,” Armie suddenly spoke up, pulling his fingers back. “Hard and fast, the way you want it, right?”

“Yes,” Timmy answered, nodding vigorously. This was what he had wanted for a while and he felt victorious over the thought of finally being satisfied. 

“You come when I tell you to. Am I clear?” Armie placed the tip of his lube-slicked erection against Timmy’s quivering entrance and stroked it up and down between the crease, teasing the submission right out of his beautiful boy.

“Yes, yes, Sir,” the younger boy said, eagerly pushing his ass back a little. Armie grinned, grabbed Timmy’s shoulder with one hand and held the base of his cock with the other, as he pushed himself through the first ring of muscles of Timmy’s tight body. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stay in control. Timothée was squeezing the life out of his cock. He had to take a few steady breaths to contain himself, but when his balls stopped pulsing violently, reducing back to a dull throb, he felt like he could move again. He brought his other hand up to Timmy’s hip and grabbed his boyfriend tightly, before he pulled his cock back and slammed back in, immediately angling his hips to push up against his spot. 

“Oh God!” Timmy cried, arching his back. His knees buckled and his arms began to shake, but he managed to keep himself upright. His stomach was twisting and turning in pleasure, his balls tingled between his thighs and his heart fluttered with undenying love for the man behind him. No one made him feel as good as Armie did. _No one._ It was the reason why he never tried to be with anyone else. It was pointless.

“Like that, baby?” Armie panted, thrusting inside his boyfriend at a maddening pace. “Like it when I fuck your tight little ass so hard, you won’t be able to walk straight?”

“Fuck, yes! Harder!” Timmy pushed back against Armie and glanced down between his legs. His cock was jerking violently, pre come dripping all over the arm of the couch.

“Ask me properly,” Armie told him, digging his fingers into Timmy’s skin.

“Please, fuck me harder, Sir,” Timmy pleaded, his voice breathy and rough. Armie let go of his hip and slapped him across one of his already raw cheeks for good measure, before he gave in to Timmy’s request and sped up, slamming his hips against his ass as he filled him up with cock. The younger boy cried out and spread his legs a little more, trying to find his balance. His entire body was shaking with his upcoming release and Armie was going to fuck it right out of him.

Armie hissed when the pressure in his stomach intensified. His balls drew up tight between his thighs, full and aching where they were smacking against Timmy’s ass. He wasn’t going to last much longer, but he wanted to make his boyfriend come first. Armie never came first.

He leaned in closer to the boy, never ceasing the violent thrusts inside his body. He pressed a kiss to Timmy’s shoulder blade, gently bit down on the skin and nuzzled his nose up against his neck.

“Come for me,” he demanded and Timmy immediately let out a shuddering breath, moaning deep in the back of his throat. There was something about Armie’s voice that could have Timmy hardening in an instant and once his orgasm was within reach, sometimes all it would take was for Armie to whisper in his ear. 

“Shit,” he panted, arousal pooling in his lower regions. He felt like he was on fire and it was almost too much. The tip of Armie’s cock kept hitting his prostate like a battering ram and Timmy bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep his screams down to a minimum. It was when Armie’s hands stroked up over his sides, when Timmy felt the first hint of release. Strong sparks of electricity shot up through his spine and his toes curled against the hardwood floorboards. 

“That’s it, come on,” Armie encouraged him, feeling his sphincter tighten around the base of his cock. Timmy keened, closed his eyes and threw his head back as the first wave finally hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“Gonna,” he managed to gasp out, before his mind went blank. Thick spurts of milky white come streaked across the arm of the couch. The ones that followed were even more powerful, reaching up halfway across the seat cushion. Timmy shook violently, his arms quivering under his weight. By the time the intense aftershocks started to take over, his breaths came out in heavy pants. 

“Fucking hot,” Armie murmured, before he gave a few last rough thrusts inside his lover’s tight channel. His stomach tightened, his cock throbbed and his balls pulsed heavily with release, until he finally coated Timmy’s inner walls with it, pumping him full of hot come. He cried out in pleasure, his hips bucking erratically. Armie realized mid-orgasm that he may have needed this just as much as Timmy had. His skin was prickling, his senses were heightened and all he could think about, was how much he loved his boyfriend.

Timmy’s arms finally gave out from under him and he slumped down against the seat of the couch, his ass high in the air. Armie gently pulled out and watched a thick drop of his come escape from Timmy’s quivering opening. After collecting himself, he helped him up and cradled him against his chest. He shuffled to the other end of the couch with his boyfriend in his arms and sat down, pulling the boy in his lap. Timothée snuggled up against him and sighed in satisfaction. 

“Hey, look at me,” Armie whispered, cupping his lover’s jaw with a soft hand. Timmy looked up at him with hazy eyes and smiled drowsily. Armie chuckled and rubbed a thumb over his cheek. “Give me a kiss,” he said and Timmy didn’t need to be told twice. He lifted his chin and connected their mouths in a warm, loving kiss. Their lips parted and their tongues found each other easily, playing an all too familiar game. 

“I needed that,” Timmy stated quietly, after their kiss had ended. Armie merely smiled and ran a hand through the dark, fluffy locks that fell over his forehead. 

“Ready to go through my paperwork now?” he asked, letting his other hand stroke up and down over Timmy’s naked back in soothing movements. 

“Yeah, just gotta clean up a little,” the younger boy smiled sheepishly. Armie grinned and nodded, feeling sticky all over, as well. 

“Oh, Timmy?” 

“Hmm?” His boyfriend looked up at him through thick eyelashes and Armie’s heart tightened in his chest.

“I may have called you slutty, but I loved my surprise,” he said, his signature grin breaking out around his lips. Timothée grinned and reached up to press a soft kiss against Armie’s cheek.

“I know, you always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, on a scale of 1 to Charmie is real, how nasty was this?


End file.
